Fang Yuan
'Presentation' Fang Yuan''' is the protagonist of Carefree Path of Dreams. '' 'Appearence : ' #Common Face. #Average to Handsome. #Grand silk robe with a magnificent rope embroidered in dragons and on his head sat a golden crown. #Shapeshift regularly. 'Personality : ' *Anti-Hero, Cruel, Extremely Vengeful, Manipulative , Decisive, Wise. *He is an experimented Chess Master who is used to play with people's fate. Indeed, after becoming a powerful Illusionary Divine Dream Master Fang Yuan became greatly indifferent toward what he calls "mortals lifes" and have no qualms manipulating weaker people as if they were pawns. *He held himself in great regard and like the feeling of being respected. After all, Fang Yuan had always enjoyed a great status : *#From a Divine Doctor to the Founder of the Secluded Country and Yuan Sect in his Yuanwu Mainland. *#In Da Qian Empire he was regarded as the genius of the Realm Alliance. After the Calamity, he founded his own force called Nine Extremes Mountain Sect. *#His Dream Traverse granted him very high status : *##Water God who founded of the Black Dragon General's Temple to the Dragon God from the Qi Lake in the Water Realm.d *##He became a noble in the Ancient Realm when it was still controlled by the Realm Alliance Xia Dynasty. After his second visit to this realm, Fang Yuan discovered that the tribe he ruled before had evolved into a great Dynasty lasting for 500 years. He thus had become the founding ancestor of the Shang Dynasty. *##During his stay at Alpha 3 Dream, he started of as an orphan and then he became the most well known professor who published the theory of the Four Great Revolutions, the classification of the mutants (Mortal, Ghost, Murderous, Calamity) and developped the Demon Restraining Cuffs. He also gained the title of God of Thunder and became the recognized strongest mutant in the world. *##An exorcist hailed from the greatest family and Saviour of the world. *Fang Yuan's lack of conscience could define him as a sociopath. He certainly is not the kind to hesitate to sacrify billions of humans life for the sake of his experiments; he proved this point in Alpha 3 Dream . *Fang Yuan often dream traverse in realms weaker than Da Quian which make him early on experienced the life of a real God. This way of life have turned him very quickly into a lofty person who view every being as equals, Sages included. This why he could have the determination to kill some Sages just after the Spirit Demons Disaster. Power : #Dream Soldier Master with Sword Arrays.'' #Martial Artist with Cultivation Techniques.' #'Skills :' 'Medicine + Botany + Fiery Golden Eyes + Body Seal.' Trivia : * Tea Lover. * He shows superior standards in the preparation of tea ceremonies and is an expert regarding Tea Ceremony. * Possibly the only one who has kept his dream cultivation when hit by the dream calamity.(Read the Novel for more info) * Has an imperial harem and is an emperor, but never visited the (highly competitive and murderous) harem before and never ruled his empire (Because it would be a bother)'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Qinghe County Category:Dream Master Category:Dream Soldier Master Category:Xia Country